The Cost of Friendship
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto discovers what it means to have a friend.


Thinking back on it, Naruto really didn't know why the fight had started. They had been training normally, him and Sasuke. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The day was a beautiful one: clear skies, a bright sun hidden by scattered clouds, a sweet smelling breeze. See, everything was perfect. Naruto, being the over-energetic blond that he was, itched with the urge to spar with his best friend. Sasuke accepted the offer and agreed to meet at the training grounds at noon. Then everything seemed to fit into place.

Sasuke's expression was plain and fixed as he walked silently to the training grounds. The hot sun warmed the exposed skin of his face and arms, turning the ivory into a blushing pink. He ran a hand through ebony locks, fixed his navy shirt collar, checked his weapons pouch, and then leaned against one of the three tree stumps in the clearing. Onyx eyes were closed as he waited.

Blue sandals strapped, headband on forehead, extras added to the pouch on his right leg; Naruto was set. He ran as fast as he could, orange jacket snagging on branches as he jumped through the trees. Even from a distance he still saw Sasuke, already waiting for him. Naruto arrived and stood in front of Sasuke, shifting from foot to foot. His insides were bubbling with excitement; it had been at least a week since he was last able to train with his best friend.

At last, Sasuke opened his eyes, meeting a pair of electric blue. He stood up straight, pushing away from the stump, hands at his sides. Naruto kicked the hard ground and tilted his head to the side, his hair looking a golden halo in the bright light. Sasuke snorted, he knew Naruto would start any minute now. Sasuke cleared his mind, only faintly hearing the birds sing and tree leaves shake in the wind. Then again, maybe he would have to start this.

When Naruto blinked, Sasuke was gone. But now he knew where. The blond spun around, coming face to face with his opponent. Sasuke smirked, catching Naruto off guard as he pulled out a kunai knife and punched it towards Naruto's throat. A loud clang echoed through the area. Naruto gave a sound of triumph, arm shaking as it held up his hand that was holding a throwing star, efficiently blocking Sasuke's move. The raven had to hand it to Naruto, the boy was fast.

Naruto swung his opposite fist around, hoping that it would land on Sasuke's jaw. In an instant Sasuke was standing a couple feet away from the panting blond. A plan, that's what he needed. Usually one popped into his head the minute he started fighting. Maybe it was the heat, which seemed to roll onto him like waves of an ocean. He looked up, the trees waved at him in the breeze. The trees…With finally a plan Sasuke jumped, landing gracefully in a high branch. From below, Naruto whined out a protest, making Sasuke mentally cheer his quick thinking.

Now what to do? Naruto needed to think of something, or else he would lose. He always lost to Sasuke, no matter what. He tried and tried but he just couldn't win. Tie, yes. Win, no. He was the dead last, the _dobe_, nothing compared to the great Sasuke, the last Uchiha. His anger boiled with the heat, making him kick the ground hard. Dust rose up, and then fell slowly. He looked up, cerulean eyes shining with jealousy. If he could beat Sasuke, maybe then he would be recognized as something other than an annoying blond.

From high in the tree, Sasuke observed his friend. What was he doing, just standing down there? Was he thinking of something to say that would get on Sasuke's nerves? That was likely possible. But he hadn't cheated, so Naruto couldn't blame him for that. Being a coward by going up here? Possibly. He saw how Naruto finally looked up and watched the boy glare at him. A wind not made by nature passed him, and in a second Naruto was sharing his branch.

There was no other sound except the loud crack his jaw made as a tanned fist connected with it. Sasuke's world tipped, he felt himself falling. But there was no time for him to grab onto something. He braced for the impact, getting ready to land on his feet. He opened his eyes, saw how Naruto was right in front of him, and felt the crunch as his stomach was hit. Air tried to enter his lungs, but wouldn't go in. Something warm slipped from his mouth, and he spit it out with the little breath he had.

Naruto felt the blood hit his cheek just before he jumped back up into the tree. He heard Sasuke hit the dusty ground. His hand wiped away Sasuke's blood as he stared down. Sasuke was getting up, breathing heavily; his loud intakes of breath were the only thing he could hear. He might have broken a few of his bones; he had punched him so hard. But he couldn't help himself. His anger was to strong. When had their friendly spar turned into a battle to the death?

Finally the oxygen was in his lungs, making Sasuke cough. He spat on the ground, watching spots turn to dark. What was Naruto doing? Sparing wasn't punching; it was a quick harmless training that they did to help them get stronger. Sasuke shook with the effort to stand. His whole body was throbbing; the pain coursing through him felt like his blood was laced with it. He tilted his head back and saw Naruto looking down at him, his glare still in place. What was his problem?

Naruto's eyes softened at bit at how Sasuke limped over to the three stumps. How badly had he hurt Sasuke? He knew that the Uchiha could take way more pain than that. Maybe he had hurt his pride? That couldn't be it, nothing hurt Sasuke's feelings. Naruto sighed, rubbing the sweat around that had collected on the back of his neck. He should probably go down there and see if he was alright. Naruto jumped his way down, bouncing from branch to branch until he was in front of his best friend.

Sasuke had the urge to turn and walk away when Naruto landed in front of him. But Naruto looked apologetic, like he wanted to say something. So Sasuke waited, seeing if Naruto would tell him anything. The heat had his body flushed, and he just wanted to go home. Was Naruto going to say anything or what?

Naruto ruffled his hair, mouth twitching. He had to say it, because if he didn't Sasuke was going to pout and sulk and ignore him until he apologized. Naruto drew a breath, his eyes not meeting Sasuke's. He whispered out an 'I'm sorry' before looking up. He tensed when Sasuke smirked. A familiar name caught his ear and he huffed. Sasuke always knew what got him riled up.

They stared at each other for a while, the heat finally subsiding into a tolerable atmosphere. Why was it so hard to stay mad at the other? Naruto turned around and squinted at the sun, its inky yellow blinding. Behind him, he heard Sasuke start to walk away, but not before he heard a quiet 'apology accepted.' Naruto grinned, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked in the opposite direction. He knew why it was so hard; because they were friends, and friends may fight, but in the end friendship is stronger than any words or punches, no matter what.

* * *

><p>AN: Bah...this was written for school in like, 9th grade or so. Had to be descriptive. Finally decided to put it up.


End file.
